


There is always a first time

by SHARK_snail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bad Touch Chancellor, Begging, Chains, Chocobros - Freeform, Dom/sub, First Time, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Sounding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARK_snail/pseuds/SHARK_snail
Summary: Ardyn sounding Ignis, the bros have to watch. ;) Prompt fill...... Ardyn held up a thin metallic rod and Ignis eyed it warily."You are telling me that... that you will... stick that... i... in..." Ignis' voice was trembling."Indeed.", the answer was accompanied by a smile, half lidded eyes and a hand stroking the advisor's cheek tenderly."Now, shall we begin?"





	There is always a first time

**Author's Note:**

> **If you only want to read the sounding smut part, scroll down to the XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **What is sounding?** : Basically it's sticking things into the urethra of the penis… it sounds weird… but I think it's really hot.. 
> 
> **Prompt Fill:**  
>  Ardyn non-consensually sounding Ignis for the first time in his life and Ignis forcing himself to be still and take it lest he cause internal damage by struggling.  
> \+ emphasis on the newness of the sensations  
> \+ Ardyn is gentle with him  
> \+ observers  
> I tend to lean towards younger/sighted Ignis for non-con; I would LOVE the Chocobros as the observers (I'm WEAK for Ignoct); I think Ardyn has probably sounded people before and I want him to know what he's doing;  
> \---  
> Hope you like it ;) <3

"Stop struggling." A deep voice, the rattling of metal and hysterical whimpering woke him from his slumber. At first, he wasn’t sure what had happened, but looking at his surroundings he started to remember.

An informant had told them about a missing person and the place where they might find her.  
It was a strange mission. When they arrived at the destination, there were neither monsters, nor any people and Ignis had warned them that it might be a trap, as the location was far off from any civilization.

He had been right after all.  
Just as they were discussing what to do next a taunting chuckle caught their attention and then everything went black.

.. and now... Ignis frowned.  
He could see all of his companions, so at least they were safe and sound, but the position they were in made him, to say the least, uneasy.  
They were in a room, the walls made of metal, with various chains of different lengths attached at multiple spots in the walls. His friends weren’t too far away, so even though he was missing his glasses, he could still see their faces clearly and it seemed as if they were as unnerved as he was himself.

Gladio was gagged and his whole body bound with thick ropes, Ignis suspected that he had given Ardyn trouble when binding him, so just to make a point he restrained him completely. Some of the chains had been attached to his ropes, keeping him in place. Even with the strength Gladio possessed, he wouldn’t be able to do anything in that situation. 

Prompto was a different story. Beside the gag he had almost no restraints, but was struggling violently as Ardyn attached the chains to his bound hands and ankles. The pathetic whimpering he kept hearing came from the young blond, his face constricted with pure panic. 

Noct looked the least stressed it seemed. Gagged as the others and chained to the wall, sitting there in silence but with a worry on his beautiful face. The young prince was looking at the floor, even as Ignis stared at him, he seemed to avoid eye contact. 

"Noct!"  
As he tried to get the others attention, he noticed that he was the only one of them who was not gagged... that made him dread the situation even more.  
Noct flinched but did not react otherwise.  
Ignis turned to Ardyn.  
"Ardyn what did you do to them?", the stern and commanding voice didn’t seem to please their captor in the slightest.

"My dear, finally awake, are we?" The demonic man strode towards Ignis, slowly, coming to a halt right in front of his sitting captive, towering over him.  
"Do you really think you are in any position to demand answers? I highly doubt so. Also.... if I were you I wouldn’t worry about them but about myself. Don't you think?"

Ignis gritted his teeth. "Stop this, what do you want?!"

"Goodness, the youth these days! No manners at all." Ardyn motioned with his hands dramatically.  
As he crouched down, Ignis flinched away, pressing his body onto the wall behind him and his arms that where bound at his back. At that movement, the advisor noticed another difference to his companions' state.  
While their ankles were bound together, his were free ... if he wanted he could kick Ardyn in the face right then and there... but he wanted to wait for the perfect timing.

Ardyn had sat down comfortably between Ignis legs, reaching with his right hand for his face. As the advisor felt the others skin on his cheek he jerked his face away violently, almost knocking his head back into the hard wall.  
The accursed chuckled at that and reached out again, grasping Ignis' chin and holding him in place with a firm grip.  
As Ardyn's face moved closer, Ignis started to realize what was happening. When soft lips pressed to his own he froze. It felt as if his brain had momentarily shut down and it got worse when the other man's tongue licked over his closed lips, demanding entry. 

When his captive didn't respond, the accursed moved his left hand to his untainted throat and squeezed. Ignis was suddenly thrown out of his shock. Ardyn was choking him, trying to get him to obey. He was trying to hold up, but he knew that eventually his air would run out and the smug look the taller man was giving him, made clear that he knew he would get what he wanted, sooner or later.

Reluctantly and slowly he squeezed his eyes shut and parted his lips slightly. He didn't want to see the amused look on his captors face and was glad that his movement made the hand on his throat go soft and allowed him to breathe again.  
Ardyn hummed, to him it was a beautiful sight, the usually so calm and collected advisor, surrendering... well he had no choice really, but it was still a delight for the demonic man to see this.  
He closed the distance again, moved his lips over the smaller man's and slid his tongue into the others mouth. 

The four companions were pretty close and kissing a man was no first for Ignis. But Ardyn was definitely different. The rough stubble, the dominating tongue, exploring his mouth without hesitation... and Ignis let him.  
He knew there was no reason to fight the man. Their Armiger unavailable, bound, most of them gagged and even though they didn’t know everything about Ardyn yet, the group suspected that he was more powerful than it seemed.  
The advisor kept still, letting Ardyn do what he desired, Ignis was sure that the taller man would easily grow bored with him if he didn't respond and maybe, just maybe, he would let them free after some torture... hopefully.

Ardyn stopped and looked into the advisors eyes with a sad expression on his face.  
"Aww, come now. If you don't respond I will just go on until you do. We could spend a few days here... I certainly wouldn’t mind." That smug grin was back and Ignis knew he wasn’t bluffing. 

"Whatever.", came the sharp reply.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I am not easily bored and looking around, I think I see more victims available." That got Ignis' attention. "Hmm, how about I let you think about this while I play with the young king over there." 

The moment Ardyn raised, eyes transfixed on Noct, Ignis struggled making the chains rattle against the wall.  
"NO stop!"

Their captor turned around, a bemused look on his face. "Changed your mind already?"

Ignis grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. "Leave them out of this."

"And in exchange?" Ardyn asked.

"I'll... play along." Ignis face showed how helpless he felt, head lowered, eyes cast to the floor.

"Good boy." 

As Ardyn sat down in front of Ignis this time, he didn't react, didn't flinch away or frown, he just let it happen.  
The accursed cradled the younger man's chin with his right hand, resting the other on the back of his head and leaned in. It was a delightful feeling for Ardyn as there was no resistance and as his tongue entered the others mouth, he could feel a smaller tongue tentatively moving against his.  
The taller man broke the kiss just for a moment to look into the others eyes, whispering, "That's it, give in to me."

As there was no other way Ignis tried to close his mind and enjoy the strange situation as much as possible, for his king, for his lover. It unnerved him how good it felt, he didn't want to admit it, but the way Ardyn moved inside of his mouth, how his hands stoked his face and his hair... it felt... nice.

He tried to block the others out, tried to imagine it was someone else kissing him and he failed miserably. 

Gladio, even though he couldn't move, was fuming, his face a constricted mess. If anyone had cut Gladio's ropes at that point, he would have gone berserk.

Prompto had finally calmed down and was watching intently. It seemed as if the blond was more curious than disgusted.... strange.

.. and Noct  
... he avoided his eyes, looking at the far corner of the room so Ignis couldn’t see his face.

All of a sudden, Ardyn's hands began to wander. They moved over his skin, slow, gentle, leaving little goosebumps even though Ignis was still completely clothed. As the broad hands moved south, Ignis started to worry again.  
He didn't want to think about what was about to happen, Ardyn's intentions seemed quite clear... he hoped he was wrong.

When Ardyn's right hand found his clothed cock, the advisor froze.  
The accursed chuckled "Don't be afraid, just let it happen."

Ignis felt that tongue enter his mouth again and the hand on him started to move. Ardyn knew what he was doing, his kisses felt amazing and the way he massaged and fondled his dick was so stimulating it caused him to gasp.  
It was unnerving... what would Ardyn do? ... just fondle him... rape him.... or maybe torture him.... 

The advisor was suddenly moved out of his train of thought when the older man leaned close to his ear and whispered. "You are getting hard... are you sure it's as bad as you thought?"  
Yes it was, it was even worse. Ignis wished he knew what his captor wanted, what he was going to do, sitting there being fondled by your worst enemy ... it was nothing anyone could know the outcome of.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ardyn leaned away, his hands leaving the flustered and confused young man.  
He moved around and retrieved a long thin black box from the other end of the room.  
"How about.... we move to something more interesting hm?"

Ignis eyed the strange box. More interesting? His eyes moved back and forth between Ardyn and his suspicious container.

"Now, I am not sure if you have done this before, but don't worry, I'll walk you through it... well... sort of." A low chuckle followed that sent a shiver through the advisor.  
The box was opened, but turned around so Ignis couldn't see inside. A squeak followed shortly after, that made all of the men look towards the young blond, bound to the other wall. Prompto's face was worried, shocked even.

"I guess your little sunshine knows what I have here."

Ignis tried to move forward and catch a glimpse of what got Prompto so riled up, to no avail.  
The accursed left the box on the floor next to him and moved back to Ignis clothed dick.  
"There, let's get this off now, shall we?"

Ignis wasn’t too shocked as Ardyn reached for the hem of his pants and dragged them down along with his underwear. He knew that, that part was coming eventually, so he lifted his hips to help the other along.

"Ah what a beautiful sight.", the taller man leaned in and took Ignis' now freed dick in hand. The advisor shivered at the contact. "Very nice. Uncut. Unshaven. All natural." Ardyn locked eyes with Ignis and stroked him a few times, before playing with his slit.  
Ignis groaned as the fingers tried to stretch his hole.  
"Say, boy.... have you ever inserted anything into your urethra?"

"What?!", came the shocked reply, Ignis' eyes wide with shock.

At that the older man had to laugh. "Well, I guess that was a clear no."

The advisor started to tremble, was Ardyn for real? Inserting something into his penis? Aside from the thought that it would be painful, the damage it could do.... why would anybody do that?  
Ignis was scared.  
He knew Ardyn was a maniac but that had to top everything... wait... but what about Prompto's reaction? Didn't Ardyn say something about him knowing what was in that box... 

"Prompto?", when he addressed him, the blonde's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Now, don't blame the little gunman just because he never shared this with you. .... and do not worry, this is not something I came up with. It is called sounding and as you can see, there are special rods designed for this. We wouldn’t want to stick just any old object in that pretty little hole of yours, right?"  
As he said that, Ardyn held up a thin metallic rod and Ignis eyed it warily.

"You are telling me that... that you will... stick that... i... in..." Ignis' voice was trembling.

"Indeed.", the answer was accompanied by a smile, half lidded eyes and a hand stroking his cheek tenderly.  
"Now, shall we begin?"

Ignis braced himself and went all stiff when Ardyn moved a little closer.  
His big calloused left hand took the half hard dick in hand, while the other moved the rod closer.  
Ignis held his breath and stared as the object came closer.  
Ardyn halted and smiled at Ignis.

"What?", the advisor barked.

"There are a few things I want you to know before we do this." Ignis frowned. "I know this won't be easy for you, but for your own health, I suggest you relax. The more you stiffen up the more difficult and dangerous this gets. Another thing that would be advisable is that you don't move. I don't know about you, but I don't think it would be a good idea to injure that particular part of yours."

Ardyn was right, Ignis knew that. He had his own experience with all sorts of curatives and even an elixir wasn’t guaranteed to heal an injury like that. Internal injuries were always a problem and he didn't want to think about the consequences if this went wrong. 

"Do you understand?", Ardyn pressed.

"But.... y... yes... I understand..."

"Good."

After snatching a bottle of lube from the box and generously coating the rod with it, the accursed positioned the smooth end of the sound at Ignis' hole, stroking gently over skin.  
Ignis whimpered, it was a pathetic sound, but at the moment he couldn't care less about what the others were thinking.

Ardyn gripped this dick firmly, moving it upright and pressed the thin rod slowly into the little hole.  
"Ah!" Ignis gasped, it was a strange sensation. He had never known something like this was possible. As the metallic rod entered him, he could feel the smooth and cold surface inside of his cock.  
He started panting.  
Not just the fact that Ardyn, of all people, was sticking something into his cumhole, the feeling that something moved inside of his dick, but also the sight caught Ignis of guard. He watched as Ardyn's fingers gently pressed the rod deeper and deeper into him. The advisor was panting, mouth hanging open, completely transfixed on the rod sliding deeper until it was almost completely inside. 

Ardyn hummed and started to pull the sound slowly out again.  
"Oh god." Ignis grit his teeth.  
As the older man removed the rod, he was fascinated of Ignis' control not to move a muscle and actually try to relax.  
A good sign, that they could move on to the next one.

When the end of the rod slid out of Ignis, a spurt of precome mixed with lube followed.  
Ardyn chuckled, the low and manly noise sending a shiver through Ignis.  
When the others hands returned, they held another rod, much longer and thicker than the first one, with a slight curve. There were more?  
Ignis was scared, the length and thickness of this one was unnerving, he dearly hoped that the other didn't plan on putting the whole thing inside again, he wasn’t sure how that was even possible.

Before Ardyn moved on, his hand stroked gently over Ignis' cheek trying to calm him. "You are doing well."  
Strangely enough, the words actually soothed his nerves, at least until the rod started to move inside.

The difference in thickness was extreme, Ignis knew this one wouldn't go in as easily and might stretch his hole and his urethra uncomfortably.  
If Ardyn wanted, he could have rammed the thing harshly inside, probably causing severe damage to Ignis' body. But from the way he moved and how concentrated he looked, Ignis actually started to trust him and he really hoped he could trust that man.

The sound moved in bit by bit, stretching the younger man's hole. Ardyn's fingers pressed slowly but without pause and Ignis could hardly bear the pressure inside of his dick.  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to stop whatever this was.  
Only a bit of the sound was inside when Ardyn looked up at Ignis and frowned. The young man's panting had quickened and it was getting worse. His eyes were cast on his own dick the sound stuck partly inside but stopped moving. 

Ardyn let go of the sound for a moment and snapped a finger in front of the others face.  
Ignis blinked and looked at Ardyn.  
"Try breathing slowly... or you are going to hyperventilate and might pass out. We wouldn’t want that now would we."  
Ardyn's expression was kind and caring, Ignis didn't know what to think of it, but he was right and he tried to calm himself, calm his breathing. It was difficult, but Ardyn waited, he gave him time to gather himself.  
When Ignis had calmed down, Ardyn still didn't move the sound further, he was looking intently at the others face, waiting. A nod from the younger man and the accursed moved on, gently pushing.  
The advisor was panting, but he tried not to panic again, it wouldn’t do any good and it seemed as if Ardyn knew what he was doing, so it was best to just let him control the situation and trust him.

The entrance to his hole had started to redden, from the slight abuse it was receiving, but it didn't hurt, not really. He could still feel the pressure of the sound inside of him, but the longer this went on the more he started to feel the other sensations again. The movement, the smooth surface and most of all the fact that an object was smoothly sliding into his dick. 

After a while Ignis had closed his eyes, mouth hanging open and tried to concentrate on the strange feeling, when a weird sensation ripped through his body. "Ardyn!"  
Ardyn rose one eyebrow looking up.  
"My dear, thanks to this long rod, I can go past your prostate. Don't worry, it might feel bad at first, but just relax and let me show you... it can be quite pleasurable."  
Ignis bit his lip and watched as Ardyn slid the rod deeper. 

All of a sudden, a tremor shook his body and he moaned loudly.  
"Ah, good old first time.", Ardyn chuckled.  
The younger man slouched a bit more, looking down at his own abused dick with half lidded eyes.  
At that moment he remembered that he wasn’t alone and looked around for his companions. 

Gladio had averted his eyes and it seemed as if he had refused to watch anything of what was going on.

Prompto was watching intently, panting slightly and although it was difficult to tell, Ignis could swear he saw a wet spot on the front of the blonde's pants. 

.. and Noctis.  
He was finally looking directly at Ignis, eyes glazed with lust.  
When Ardyn started to pull the sound back out, another lustful moan escaped the advisor's lips.  
"Ah, you see, it's a nice feeling isn’t it?", Ardyn murmured.

The younger man sighed at that and kept his gaze locked with Noctis. The accursed saw their passionate looks and smirked, he started to move the sound in and out in a steady rhythm.  
"Ohhh... m... more...", Ignis whined. 

"Young king... I think your little friend enjoys this particular game."  
Noctis couldn't agree more.  
He had hardly ever seen his best friend in such a state, even during sex. Eyes lidded, mouth hanging open, saliva starting to drip from his smooth lips and the noises he made. Noctis wanted to hear more of it.

Ardyn picked up the pace, moving the sound faster in and out, Ignis moaned but kept his eyes on Noct.  
When Ardyn stopped moving, his captive sobbed.  
The torture lasted only a few seconds as the accursed held the sound in a firm grip and used his other hand to jerk Ignis' dick. His broad, calloused and experienced hand worked Ignis fast to his peak, precome leaking out at the corners of the metallic rod. 

The advisor shivered, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
"Ah Ardyn!"

...and then all of a sudden it stopped. 

The advisor's eyes darted to his captor, Ardyn removed the sound, cleaning it up and put it back in the box.  
"What? ... don't ... don't stop!" Ignis face fell. Was Ardyn going to stop now?

"Oh, are we begging now? Don't worry, there is one last sound I want to try."

When his hands lifted again, he held a similar rod to the previous in his hand, the same length, maybe a little thicker, but with some special features.  
The devious little item was not smooth but had small ridges along its length, with small parts bulging outwards.  
Normally the detail didn't seem like much, but considering Ardyn was going to penetrate his dick with it... Ignis was glad that he hadn’t started with this one, the advisor might have fainted just at the thought of what was to come... but now, he was kind of curious.  
Ardyn expected some resistance at the last sound, but got nothing. The other man seemed to be excited, it thrilled the accursed more than he wanted to admit.

When his captor placed the well lubed rod at his slit but hesitated, Ignis locked eyes with him and whispered.  
"Ardyn ... please...."  
As quiet as the noise was not just Ardyn but also Noctis had heard and it must have been the most wanton sound he had ever heard from his lover.  
It was driving him mad.  
Noct had never known of this practice and now that man got him to beg for it... Noct had never been able to get the composed man to beg... damn that Ardyn.

Before inserting the last sound, the accursed fondled Ignis' glans. Rubbing along the swollen red slit, slightly dipping his finger inside. The hole was stretched nicely and when Ardyn squeezed the head, precome leaked out. Ignis gasped and eyed the strange rod studying its surface.  
The older man hummed. "You are ready."

As soon as the smooth part of the rod was inside of him and the ridges started, Ignis immediately felt the difference. It was not going in as smoothly, the ridges and bumps requiring Ardyn to apply more pressure. The advisor tried to hold perfectly still, watching in awe how those skilled fingers pushed the rod slowly inside.  
With his hole stretched, it didn't take long for the last rod to slid in almost completely.  
Ardyn gave the top a light flick with his finger, earning a strangled moan from his captive that made him chuckle.

"Dear Noct, I hope you have been paying attention. I think your lovely Ignis would enjoy it if you did this to him. Am I right?", he leaned closer to Ignis face and the other man blushed violently.  
"Now, for the finale." 

Ardyn grabbed the advisor's dick with his right hand and moved his left to his balls.  
As he started to massage and press at certain angles, Ignis cried out and the sound was shoved partly out of his dick. Since the new sound also had more weight than the others, it slid slowly but smoothly back into the stretched little hole without any help.

"Oh god, Ardyn!", Ignis moaned as he saw the rod sinking into him on its own. He could feel the bumpy surface moving along his insides, felt Ardyn fondling his balls, pushing the sound out again and again to have it slide back in without resistance.  
He was close, so close. Ignis prayed that Ardyn wouldn’t stop this time.

"Ah I’m... Ardyn I ... I'm gonna...". Ardyn jerked him off violently helping him through his orgasm.  
A hoarse cry shook Ignis body, followed by soft moans. His cum squirted out around the metal rod, coating his dick. When Ardyn pulled the sound out slowly after, another gush of hot white and thick cum followed.

Ardyn smiled, seemingly pleased with himself and his captive.  
Ignis was barely awake while the other man cleaned him and the instruments, hardly noticing Ardyn licking a huge amount of cum off his hand.  
When he was done, he leaned in, cradled the advisors head in his hands and kissed him lovingly.  
"You did well my boy, thank you for the good time. I certainly had a blast.", he said, his low voice sinking into Ignis brain like a drug.  
He raised, turned on his heels and before he exited the room, glanced back at Ignis.  
"Farewell young man, until we meet again." A smile followed and as soon as he was outside, the ropes, chains and gags disappeared in a flurry of red sparks.

They should have run after him... but instead the three man gathered around Ignis, hugging him, trying desperately to comfort him.  
Gladio held him, silently.  
Prompto hugged him so tight, he thought he might break his ribs, crying and sobbing apologies for wanting to take on the mission. 

... and Noct.  
He pressed himself to his lover, they locked their lips, eyes closing, trying to make things better, trying to reassure the other that their love was still there no matter what happened. Ardyn might torture them, but as long as they were together again in the end, it didn't matter, together they were strong.

Ignis believed in it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **The End?**  
>  I might write another (shorter) chapter in the future… it would be Noct sounding Ignis consensually and Ardyn teaching the young king how to do it… 
> 
> Also .. I am at the bottom of Ardyn hell, come join me. <3  
> ..... and ... this is a big first for me! It is the first fanfiction I finished. The first fanfic I show to anyone. The first time filling a prompt.  
> ... there will be more ;)


End file.
